


Optional Bias

by StarlightVIP



Category: any fandom
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Flirting, Kitten, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Squirting, optional bias, smutty smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVIP/pseuds/StarlightVIP
Summary: So I wrote this a while ago and I thought you guys would enjoy it. I know the tags are vague but you can literally read this as any freaking guy you want it to be.





	

I went out to dinner with the guys of (optional group) including my boyfriend. For the occasion I wore a skirt and a nice blouse, doing my hair and makeup. We were seated shortly after we got there and I followed him over to the table.

“You should wear skirts more often,” he winked, pulling my chair out for me.

I chuckled, kissing his cheek, “You’d love that wouldn’t you.”

“As a matter of fact, I would,” he said, trailing his hand up my thigh as he sat next to me.

I glared at him as the waiter came up to take our drink orders. I grinned deviously as an idea popped in my head. I knew he was the jealous type so I decided to flirt with the waiter a bit. I felt his hand tighten on my thigh in warning, but I ignored it and continued with my little game. I flirted with the waiter throughout dinner and I _knew_ he would be furious when we finally got back home. Once we were finished with dinner, we said our goodbyes to the boys and went home. As soon as we were through the door, he pinned me against it and gently wrapped his hand around my throat.

“You think that was _funny_ kitten? Flirting with him while I was sitting right there,” he seethed, tightening his grip on my throat.

“I was just having some fun daddy,” I pouted innocently.

“Well, baby girl, you’re in for it tonight,” he smirked, leading me to our room.

He once again pinned me to the wall, but this time he started attacking my neck, sucking and biting, making sure to leave a dark purple bruise that I’d have to cover in the morning.

“D-Daddy,” I moaned as he continued his assault.

He covered my mouth with his hand to keep me quiet as he continued to mark me. Once he was satisfied with his work, he sat on the edge of the bed and tapped his knee which was my signal to walk over and lay across his lap.

“You know daddy hates punishing you kitten, but maybe you’ll learn your lesson and _behave_ ,” he said, hiking my skirt up to rest around my hips.

I heard him groan as he noticed I hadn’t worn any underwear.

“Naughty, naughty kitten,” he mused, kneading my ass. “Now count for me.”

Each time his hand came down on my ass, I counted them out in a breathy moan. When he finally got to twenty, he stopped, massaging my sore cheeks to soothe the sting. I was soaking when he told me to stand up and bend over the dresser and I quickly complied. I heard him pull his zipper down and then he was standing behind me, kneading my ass in his hands before plunging into me. He didn’t give me time to adjust to his size as he continued to ram into me. I knew this was another part of my punishment but god it felt so good. I could feel every inch as he pounded into me. Before I even had the chance to fully register the pleasure I felt, he came with a grunt, kissing the back of my neck. He quickly caught his breath as he turned me around, fixing my skirt.

“God (Y/N), you’re so fucking perfect,” he said, kissing me passionately.

He gently took my hair out of its bun and continued leaving gentle kisses up and down my jaw and neck, pulling the bow loose on my blouse.

“You’re so beautiful,” he remarked, unbuttoning my blouse and kissing the exposed skin.

Once he had my shirt completely undone, he pulled it off my shoulders and kissed down to my breasts. He reached behind me to unclasp my bra and tossed it to the floor, sucking one nipple into his mouth as he gently tweaked the other with his fingers. I moaned his name as he switched to give each breast the same amount of attention. He sunk to his knees and unzipped my skirt, letting it fall to the floor. He kissed down my right leg, lifting my foot to pull off my heel. He repeated the process until I was barefoot and completely naked in front of him.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, kissing just below my navel.

“D-daddy, I want to touch you.”

“It’s not daddy anymore kitten. Just me,” he replied, standing up and gently cradling my cheek in his hand.

I kissed him and walked toward the bed until he was sitting. I knelt down and removed his shoes, placing them next to the dresser. He stood up to remove his shirt and I admired the view, kissing down his toned torso. Once I got to his pants I unbuttoned them and pulled them down his legs. He quickly stepped out of them as I nosed at the beginning of his erection. I pulled his boxer briefs down and licked a stripe up to his tip, sucking gently. The combined flavor of us made me moan as I sucked him completely into my mouth. He groaned as I flicked my tongue over his slit to collect his delicious pre-cum. He threaded his fingers through my hair and gently pulled to have me stand up. He kept his fingers in my hair as he kissed me passionately, maneuvering us until he was laying on the bed and I was sprawled over his chest.

“(Y/N), can we try something new,” he asked as we stopped to catch our breath.

“Such as?”

“I want you to ride my face,” he rushed, biting his lip.

The thought alone had me close to the edge as I kissed him deeply before maneuvering into position.

“Damn, this is a great view,” he moaned, rubbing my thighs.

He grabbed my ass as he dove in hungrily. I couldn’t help but buck my hips as he hit all the right places inside me.

“ _Fuck_ we taste good together,” he growled, continuing his onslaught.

I whimpered as I felt the familiar knot form in my stomach and I grabbed the headboard to steady myself as I rode his tongue. He brought one hand around to rub circles over my clit to send me over the edge faster.

“God, I’m so fucking close,” I breathed, one hand going to fist in his hair.

He moaned at the contact and that sent me hurling over the edge, a mixture of profanities and his name escaping my lips.

“God (Y/N), you’re so fucking hot when you cum.”

“ _That_ was fucking hot,” I panted. “I didn’t think you liked cream pie.”

“Well, I do now,” he chuckled, laying me down gently.

He hovered over me, kissing and nibbling in spots as I bucked my hips up to get some form of friction. He kept moving just before I could and I groaned.

“Please fuck me,” I begged, still trying to get friction.

“Well because you asked so nicely,” he chuckled, sliding into me slowly.

We both moaned at the contact since I was still rather tight from my first orgasm. I could feel every inch of him as he filled me completely. He stayed still for a second before pulling almost completely out then slowly filling me again. He continued to roll his hips into mine at that perfect angle and he hit my g-spot with every thrust. I was clawing at his back and gripping his ass to the point I knew I left marks. I threw my head back into the pillow with the pleasure and fisted my hands in his hair, riding out my second orgasm of the night. I knew he was nowhere near his high as he continued his slow, sensual pace. He gripped my shoulders as he continued to brush my g-spot with the tip of his cock until I saw stars.

“Oh fuck. You feel so good,” I moaned.

“Do you have any _idea_ how good you feel around me kitten? So tight and hot,” he whispered in my ear.

He finally started thrusting harder and before I knew it I was cumming for the third time that night. He followed shortly after and as he rode out our highs my fourth orgasm piggy-backed on top of my third and made me arch my back off the bed.

“Holy shit! That was fucking intense,” I sighed as he pulled out of me.

“Damn (Y/N), you actually squirted,” he marveled, looking at the mess we had created.

I blushed as I glanced down between my legs to see the pool of clear liquid. I laid back down and covered my face with my arm.

“I’m going to see if I can make you do that again,” he grinned, pulling my arm off my face.

“Not tonight, please. I’m still in recovery from _that_ ,” I said, gesturing to the mess.

He chuckled, pulling me close, “I know (Y/N). But, we kind of need to change the sheets before we go to bed.”


End file.
